No todo es lo que parece
by Lorulean Hero
Summary: Todos conocemos al tejón más odiado de la liga. Pero te has preguntado ¿qué es lo que cambia en él cuando está en combate? Esta historia cuenta cómo Teemo llegó a ser el explorador que es y lo que sucedió durante su vida.
1. Inicio

**Hola, antes de iniciar quería decir que este es mi primer fic de League of Legends, no sé mucho de la historia del juego (saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?). De todas maneras espero les guste :)**

 **League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia fue escrita sólo para entretener.**

Entre la oscuridad de la fría noche, entre la lluvia, se podía ver a un hombre correr. Este hombre no era humano, era más pequeño, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pelo de un color marrón claro, sus orejas eran como las de un gato, y su nariz de igual forma. Era un yordle, raza que se caracterizaba por su físico, por tener una vida más prolongada que un humano y por sus grandes conocimientos para la ciencia y mecánica.

El yordle, que no debía tener más de los 300* años (físicamente tendría 30 años si fuera humano), huía torpemente de su agresor, pues no podía hacer mucho en su actual estado. Su brazo izquierdo no dejaba de sangrar, su pierna derecha estaba estropeada, un gran corte, que no parecía profundo, atravesaba su pecho y su cara estaba manchada de sangre. El yordle sabía que no podría escapar, pero él intentaría salir de esa, tenía que ayudar a su familia, no podía dejar a su único hijo y a su esposa solos. El yordle estaba muy cansado, ya no podía seguir corriendo (al menos lo intentaba), pero no podía rendirse, él lo sabía. La lluvia poco a poco iba en aumento, impidiendo todavía más la vista del hombre. Mientras más lejos corría, más desdichado se sentía, más lejos se encontraba su hogar. El yordle intentó encontrar un escondite, sabía que no le serviría de mucho, pero no podía morir todavía. Aún sin poder ver casi nada distinguió en donde estaba, pues todos conocían los enormes árboles que se encontraban en el bosque que se encontraba cercas de la ciudad de Bandle. Sin dejar de andar, siguió su camino a siegas, sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba. El yordle escuchaba una risa a la lejanía, era la risa de un niño. Aquel sonido le aterraba, pues sabía que venía de su agresor.

-No puedes ocultarte de mí- decía la voz con un tono sombrío, pero sin dejar de ser la voz de un niño.

-Sólo quiero jugar contigo- decía la voz de manera maliciosa.

Tan sólo escucharlo, el hombre comenzó a sudar de miedo. Ese no era un niño, era un demonio. La lluvia entorpecía todavía más su camino. Para la desgracia del yordle, tropezó, cayendo precipitosamente entre las piedras. No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, pues su estado había empeorado.

-¿Dónde estás?- escucho que decía la voz momentos después.

El hombre suspiró aliviado, al menos todavía no lo había encontrado. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo, pues sabía que ya no podía seguir. Con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban trató de seguir su camino, pero no logró avanzar mucho, pues poco a poco se sintió mareado. Había perdido mucha sangre. Su visión se volvió borrosa, ya no había escapatoria. Mientras los segundos pasaban, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

"Una yordle, de pelaje color crema y de cabello castaño, la veía llena de felicidad. Sus ojos, de un color verde intenso, mostraba una alegría inmensa. Se encontraba en un hospital, la mujer estaba en una cama y sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. El hombre poco a poco se aproximó a la yordle.

-Es un niño...- dijo dulcemente mientras le mostraba al bebé. El pequeño tenía el pelaje del mismo color que la madre, la diferencia era que en la parte de sus ojos era color naranja claro. El pequeño no se movía, dormía profundamente entre los brazos de su madre.

El yordle estaba llorando, llorando de alegría. Después de tanto tiempo de espera por fin podía conocer a su hijo.

-¿No es hermoso?, es idéntico a ti- dijo la yordle mientras sonreía.

-Lucy, yo...- pero el yordle no terminó su frase, pues había sido interrumpido por el llanto del bebé. El pequeño había abierto sus ojos, mostrando su color. Al verlos, los dos se quedaron en silencio del asombro. No eran de un color común. Sus pequeños ojitos eran color gris...

En ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta de que su hijo no era un niño normal."

El Yordle tenía mucho frío. Estaba muy cansado y sabía que su final estaba cerca, pero él no podía rendirse todavía, tenía que vivir por su familia, por sus amigos, por su esposa, por su hijo...

El hombre no podía moverse, sólo escuchaba el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer, siendo seguido por el ruido de unos pasos. Esto lo alarmó, de nadie podían ser esos pasos más que su agresor. Aterrado por la idea de su muerte, trato inútilmente levantarse del suelo, pero al intentarlo el dolor de sus piernas y brazos lo hizo caer nuevamente.

¿Ese sería su fin?, ¿moriría sin poder ver a su familia una vez más?, no lo sabía, pero sí de verdad era su fin... El lo aceptaría.

-Nadie puede huir de la muerte...

Escuchó que la voz del niño le susurraba en el oído. Su aliento era cálido, no podía ser de un demonio ni fantasma. La voz estaba un poco distorsionada pero sabía que pertenecía a un niño. No veía nada, pero no era necesario para saber que el dueño de la voz estaba a su lado.

-Nadie se me escapa nunca...- dijo la voz antes de clavar un cuchillo en el pecho del yordle. En ese momento se le fue el aliento. Poco a poco se sintió más débil... La vida se le iba. La lluvia había dejado de caer, ahora sólo escuchaba la risa del niño.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, con la esperanza de poder ver al menos donde estaba. Su visión seguía si mejorar pero pudo observar el rostro de su asesino...

Su sorpresa fue tan grande al verlo, pero no duró mucho, pues poco a poco su vida terminó.

 **Tal vez debí empezar con una historia más alegre, pero enserio que no podía sacar de mi mente está escena que se me ocurrió. Si de casualidad a alguien le gusta mi primer capítulo, que sólo es el inicio, podría seguir...**

 **P/D: *sobre la edad de los yordles, no sé mucho sobre el tema, pero considerando que Poppy estuvo presente durante la fundación de Damacia, supuse que no debía tener más de los 300 años, no sé mucho del tema la verdad. Por eso decidí que el yordle tuviera esa edad.**


	2. Capítulo 1

" _Un yordle corría sin rumbo fijo. Su respiración era entrecortada. Se notaba que estaba cansado, tenía frío, pero más que nada, miedo..._

 _Escuchaba como lo perseguía, seguido por la risa de un niño... Un demonio. Esta vez no llovía, sólo era de noche, a las afueras de la ciudad de los yordles, la ciudad de Bandle. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba su camino. Aún cuando sabía que no podría escapar, él lo intentaba. Pero nadie podía huir de la muerte. Escuchaba como aquel que lo perseguía le hablaba._

 _-Sólo quiero jugar contigo...- decía algo burlón. Luego, perdió su visión. Un dolor intenso lo invadió, era tan agudo, tan doloroso que gritó. Instintivamente el yordle llevó su manos a su rostro... Sintió como la sangre brotaba de su cara, sus ojos... ya nunca podría ver de nuevo._

 _-¿Por qué...?, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?- decía mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre. Nunca en su vida había cometido un crimen, no había robado, asaltado ni asesinado._

 _-Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero jugar contigo...- fue lo último que escuchó, antes de ser atravesado por una arma, la cual no pudo ver..."_

Un yordle joven, que físicamente sería como un humano de siete años, se despertó esa mañana. Estaba llorando... tenía miedo. Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo. Después de haber pasado varias semanas, aún seguía apareciendo esa escena en sus sueños. Él no sabía porque aparecía en sus sueños, por qué tenía que ver esa terrible escena ¿Significará algo su sueño?, no lo sabía. Poco a poco se levantó de su cama. No podía dormir todavía. Observó a su alrededor, aún era de noche. Su habitación no era muy grande, sólo poseía su cama, armario, un escritorio pequeño y una silla. Cómo hacía un poco de frío y sólo tenía puesto su pijama, tomó un abrigo y luego una linterna, para salir de su habitación. Tratando de guardar silencio, se dirigió a la sala de la vivienda. Tras unos tres minutos el joven se encontraba enfrente de un retrato de su padre, un yordle con pelaje marrón claro. Las pequeñas velas, que su madre solía dejar encendidas todos los días y noches, aún iluminaban el lugar.

A pesar de no recordarlo, el extrañaba a su padre. La mirada del pequeño yordle mostraba una profunda tristeza. Un niño, no importa su raza, debe estar con su familia.

El chico se preguntaba lo mismo todos los días: ¿cambiaría totalmente su vida si él estuviera con ellos?, no estaba seguro del todo, pero sabía que si él siguiera vivo su madre no estaría tan triste. También creía que al menos tendría un amigo, con quien hablar libremente, divertirse y pasar el rato. Y es que, aunque su madre trataba de estar más tiempo con él, no pasaba muy seguido. Él conocía la razón.

Su madre trabajaba hasta tarde. Ella no había permitido que él trabajara, decía que era muy pequeño, que él debía asistir a la escuela, que ella podía sola...

Pero el yordle sabía que no era cierto. Su madre cada día mostraba su cansancio, tristeza y dolor...

El chico observaba el retrato de su padre. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?, ¿por qué los había dejado solos? No estaba molesto, pero quería conocerlo y no podía hacer nada para lograrlo.

Sólo quería terminar pronto con sus estudios, para poder ayudar a su madre...

El joven yordle escuchó el ruido de los pasos de su madre. No era necesario verla para saberlo. Observó como poco a poco la yordle se aproximaba a él. Ella era Lucy y se veía muy triste.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué nos dejó?- preguntó el chico a su madre. Ella no dijo nada. Sabía quién había asesinado a su esposo, pero no podía decirle. No lo entendería.

-Tu padre no nos ha abandonado. Él sigue con nosotros, nunca nos dejaría- la madre se acercó aún más a su hijo –él está en nuestros corazones- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho y se agachaba para estar a la altura del pequeño. –Debes saber que él nos quería, más que su vida.

Sin embargo no dijo nada más. Ella era la que más extrañaba a su pareja, su hijo no podía recordarlo, era normal.

-¿Pero por qué murió?- preguntó el yordle, su madre jamás le había contado por qué había muerto. Él quería saber, tenía que saber por qué se había ido.

Pero la yordle esta vez no habló. Estaba llorando. No quería recordar esa escena, era horrible. Por otro lado, su hijo no dejó de observarla. Él quería saber la verdad. Pasaban los segundos y Lucy no había dejado de derramar sus lágrimas. A él no le gustaba ver a su madre tan triste. El chico no sabía cómo lograr que su madre se calmara, por lo que hizo lo único que creía podía ayudarla. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia su madre hasta estar muy cercas, luego la abrazó. Su madre, se sorprendió un poco, pero también abrazó a su hijo. Así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que su madre y él se separaron. El niño vio que su madre ya no lloraba.

-Dime ¿cómo murió?- el chico debía saberlo, quería saber. Su madre lo miró unos segundos, si saber si decirle o no. Segundos después decidió contar un poco sobre lo que sucedió.

-Lo asesinaron...- dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

Él no dijo nada en ese momento, si no que volvió a darle un abrazo a su madre. Si embargo, este abrazo no duró mucho tiempo, pues pronto su madre de levantó.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos a dormir Teemo- dijo mientras tomaba su mano. El niño no dijo nada, sólo siguió su camino junto a su mamá. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del más joven. Teemo, que seguía en pijama, sólo se quitó su abrigo y se subió a su cama. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

-No olvides que no estamos solos.

El pequeño ya lo sabía, pero no dijo nada.

-Que descanses- dijo la yordle antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación. Teemo la observó durante un momento, si decidirse completamente.

-Mamá- la llamó.

-¿Sí?- contestó su madre.

-Prometo que vengaré a mi padre...- dijo con un tono sombrío.

Su madre se sorprendió. No esperaba eso, sobre todo porque su hijo todavía era pequeño... Ella no quería que su hijo pensara así, ella quería que el viviera feliz, en paz con los demás. No debía dejar que creciera lleno de tristezas y odio... Durante unos segundos estuvieron observándose, sin apartar sus miradas.

-Hijo, debes saber que la venganza no siempre es la solución de nuestros problemas- dijo la yordle antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, dejando al pequeño sólo.

Teemo estuvo varios minutos pensando en lo que le dijo su madre. No entendía por qué su madre le había dicho eso. ¿Es que ella había perdonado al asesino de su padre?, ¿o era sólo una advertencia? No estaba seguro. Con esos pensamientos en mente, se quedó dormido, sin saber que era lo que su madre trataba de decirle realmente. Pero era un niño, seguro que con los años lo averiguaría, ¿no?

...

Teemo se encontraba en el colegio. Como todos los días los bravucones de la escuela lo habían molestado, golpeado e insultado... y no sólo a él, también a los chicos que eran diferentes a los demás. Pero su caso era distinto. Él no era tan diferente a los otros, no entendía el por qué de su desprecio. Los demás chicos no le hablaban, los profesores ni notaban su presencia...

La última clase, antes de que entraran las vacaciones de verano, estaba por terminar. La profesora estaba explicando a todos sus estudiantes la importancia del proyecto que tendrían que realizar cuando sean mayores. Él escribía los que la maestra decía. Justo cuando la profesora había terminado de explicar, el timbre de la escuela sonó. Inmediatamente todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón. La yordle mayor sólo veía como salían todos apresurados de ahí. Todos menos uno. Nada más terminaron de salir ella también lo hizo.

Los niños ya se iban de la escuela. Sólo se quedaban lo que esperaban a sus padre para regresar. Entre ellos estaba una chica, un yordle mayor que los demás, uno pequeño y dos gemelos.

Él sabía quiénes eran, todos los días eran los que tardaban más en irse a casa. Pero Teemo siempre era el último.

A veces los más chicos jugaban para pasar el tiempo. Él nunca jugaba con ellos. No le gustaba. Por otro lado el más grande de los seis no decía ni hacía nada. Sólo esperaba hasta que llegaba una yordle, que debía ser mayor, y luego los dos se iban. Los gemelos y los demás esperaban a sus padres antes de irse.

Ese día no podía ser diferente. Él sabía que su madre tardaría en llegar y su casa estaba muy lejos, a las orillas de la ciudad. A veces él sólo regresaba a su casa, pero otras no. A su madre no le agradaba que regresara sólo. Teemo poco a poco se fue alejando del grupo, pasando inadvertido, o eso creía.

Estaba ya en la entrada de la escuela, buscando un lugar donde podía estar sólo. Durante varios minutos Teemo estuvo observando los alrededores, con la esperanza de que así pasara más rápido el tiempo. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, seguro ese día llovería. La chica, quien lo había visto salir lo veía de lejos. Ella no podía ser mucho mayor al chico, más bien debía ser de su edad. La yordle tenía los ojos color avellana, su cabello blanco, no muy largo, y el resto de su pelaje era de un color lila. Después de haber pasado un tiempo, ella decidió ir a donde se encontraba.

-¡Hola!- lo saludó alegremente mientras llegaba a donde Teemo se encontraba. El chico, un poco sorprendido ya que estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablara, no sabía qué decir.

-Hola...- le dijo a la chica, un poco nervioso. Ella sonrió, sabía quién era. Ambos asistían a la misma clase, él siempre mantenía sus distancias.

-¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?- preguntó. La chica parecía bastante agradable.

-Yo... no quiero.- dijo con voz algo apagada.

-¡Oh!, está bien, no hay problema.- le dijo la yordle. Esta vez la chica se veía un poco menos alegre. No se hablaron más. Durante varios minutos la chica estuvo a su lado. Parecía un poco aburrida, pero aún a sí no quiso irse de allí.

-Oye, ¿que te gusta hacer?- preguntó. Teemo no contestó enseguida.

-Yo... Me gusta ir al bosque- le dijo sin mirarla. La chica por otro lado guardó silencio. Ese chico era extraño. Aún así, ella siguió hablando con él.

...

Ya habían pasado una media desde que las clases terminaron. Casi todos los los yordles que todavía estaban allí se habían ido. Sólo quedaba Teemo y esa chica que no dejaba de hablar con él. Los dos se encontraban sentados en una banca bajo un árbol. Una de las madres de los otros yordles les había ofrecidos llevarlos a su casa, pero ellos no aceptaron, no les parecía correcto ir con alguien que no conocían (aunque eran pequeños eran bastante precavidos).

-... Y así fue como descubrí quien me había quitado mi lápiz.- terminó de contar la historia de su lápiz perdido, cosa que seguro a todos nos ha pasado. Teemo sólo la escuchaba. Él no quería hablar.

Su madre ya había tardado bastante, y era es extraño que todavía no hubieran venido a recoger a esa chica. El yordle estaba observando alrededor. No había nadie. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló, aunque la chica era quien hablaba.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- dijo la chica algo curiosa. Él la observó. Parecía una buena persona.

-Soy Teemo- contestó.

-Lindo nombre. El mío es Tristana- dijo mientras sonreía. El yordle guardó silencio. Al menos ya conocía el nombre de esa chica. Durante un momento la observó, definitivamente esa chica era diferente a las demás.

-Mi mamá está tardando mucho...- dijo Tristana no muy animada. Teemo sabía que ella tenía razón, y la madre de él también se estaba tardando. Los dos estaban aburridos. Las gotas de lluvia ya estaban empezando a caer. Los niños, aunque no les molestaba las pocas gotas de agua que empezaron a caer, decidieron irse de ahí para refugiarse. A la lejanía ambos vieron que dos yordles venían en su dirección. Tristana distinguió a su madre, pero Teemo no. El yordle que acompañaba a la madre de la chica no era alguien que el niño conociera. El chico vio que Tristana se parecía a su madre, la diferencia era el color de sus ojos. La yordle se aproximó a su hija, se veía triste.

-Perdona la tardanza, hija. Ya podemos ir a casa.- le dijo a su hija. La chica tomó su mochila, pero no fue con su madre todavía. El yordle mayor, que debía ser el padre de la niña, sólo miraba al chico detalladamente. La chica miró durante unos segundos a Teemo, antes de ir con sus padres. Los ojos de la chica mostraba un poco de tristeza.

-Hasta luego, fue un gusto conocerte- le dijo.

-Adiós...- también dijo el chico, un poco triste porque sabía que se quedaría sólo.

Los padres de la niña notaron la tristeza del chico. La mujer, que era algo reservada, no hizo nada más que tomar la mano de su hija. Por otro lado el padre vio algo en el chico que hizo que se sorprendiera.

-¿Eres el hijo de Lucy?- preguntó a Teemo. El chico asintió.

Entonces los dos yordles mayores se observaron entre ellos, mostrando tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Conocen a mi madre?- preguntó confundido el pequeño. Tristana estaba igual de confundida que el chico, pero guardó silencio. Entre los dos yordles mayores se dijeron unas palabras, después la madre se retiró con su hija, quedando sólo el padre y el chico.

-Sí- habló. –Ella no vendrá...- informó al más pequeño.

Al oír eso, Teemo entendió que tendría que ir él sólo a su casa. Sin decir palabras, recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, pero el yordle no se lo permitió.

-Nosotros te llevaremos- le dijo el padre de Tristana.

...

Teemo no se negó esta vez, confiaba en ellos, tal vez por ser padres de aquella chica o porque conocían a su madre. Los cuatro caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, protegiéndose de la lluvia con sus paraguas. Tristana mostraba alegría, como casi todo el tiempo, pero el chico no. A pesar de ser muy joven, el podía observar la tristeza que reflejaban los rostros de los adultos. Algo les estaba preocupando, y eso hizo que él también se preocupara. ¿A caso algo había pasado?, ¿su madre estaba involucrada?, no, él no se permitiría pensar en eso. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron caminando, Teemo conoció mejor la ciudad, aunque no miró gran cosa debido a la lluvia.

-Primero vamos a mi casa, ¿ok?- había dicho el padre de la niña.

Caminaron un par de minutos más antes de detenerse frente a una casa, que no era muy grande, de madera y con un jardín, se veía bastante agradable. Allí se dirigieron. Teemo supuso que era la casa de esa familia. Los cuatro entraron. Si bien afuera no se veía una gran casa, dentro tenía una apariencia algo extravagante. A pesar de contar con bastantes cosas, que el chico no sabia si eran sólo de adorno o útiles. Por el resto se veía muy acogedora.

-Si quieres toma asiento, no tardaremos mucho- le dijo el yordle antes de irse por un pasillo. Sin embargo, Teemo se quedó en ese lugar. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando el padre regresó. Parecía que pronto se podrían ir.

-Vamos- dijo el yordle antes de abrir la puerta que conducía a la salida. Los dos ya estaba en camino, pero el grito de cierta chica hizo que se detuvieran.

-¡Espérenme!- gritó Tristana mientras corría a su dirección. Su padre parecía algo molesto al verla correr sin tener mucho cuidado.

-Te dije que no podías venir- le dijo a su hija. La chica no habló, parecía un poco arrepentida –igual que su madre- dijo en voz baja- bueno, puedes venir, pero sólo por esta vez- dijo al ver que la chica no pretendía regresar. La yordle sólo sonrió, logrando que su padre también lo hiciera, aunque sólo por un segundo.

En el resto del camino la única que habló era la chica. Durante ese tiempo Tristana no dejaba de hacer preguntas y hablar con el chico. A Teemo no le molestaba, pero sí que se sentía algo incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con los demás.

La lluvia pronto dejó de caer, al igual que los tres se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio. Al verlo, el chico se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Si se dirigía allí significaba que alguien se encontraba mal. En efecto, los tres entraron al edificio.

Los pasillos estaba vacíos y había muchas habitaciones y puertas. El padre dejó a su hija y al chico donde se encontraban varias sillas. Luego se fue a con una yordle que estaba sentada observando varios papeles.

Los chicos miraban como los adultos intercambiaban palabras. Ellos sabían que algo pasaba. Después de un tiempo, los tres llegaron a una habitación. Como era de esperarse, el mayor del grupo habló con otro yordle. Luego yordle, que vestía con una bata blanca, observó a Teemo. El doctor abrió la puerta dejando que el chico pasara. Los otros se quedaron afuera.

Cuando el niño vio a su madre, no pudo evitar llorar. Ella estaba en la camilla, parecía dormida, pero su apariencia daba a entender que sufrió un accidente.

...

Tristana veía preocupada la escena. A través de la ventana podía ver cómo el chico lloraba. La madre se veía fatal, su rostro estaba cubierto de heridas, que ya había sido tratadas, sus brazos se veían en un mal estado. Pero lo que más destacaba era la falta de sus piernas.

La chica miró a su padre. Él se veía igual de triste que la chica.

-¿Que pasará con ella?- preguntó. Ella sabía que la madre podría nunca volver a abrir los ojos.

El yordle no respondió. Conocía a Lucy, sabía que sólo un milagro la salvaría. Y también sabía que iba a pasar con el chico.

-Papá, ¿qué va a pasar?- la niña parecía triste.

-No sobrevivirá- dijo.

La chica derramó unas lágrimas. No le gustaba ver morir a las personas. En ese momento observó como el chico, que apenas había conocido esa tarde, era obligado a salir de la habitación, mientras que entraban varios doctores y enfermeras.

 **Hola, espero te haya gustado este cap. Como ya sabrás la historia no va ser un alegre cuento de hadas. Honestamente creo que ni la comedia, drama, misterio, romance, se me da bien. Es cuestión de tiempo y práctica.**


	3. Capitulo 2

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su madre había muerto. Su vida ahora era diferente. Ahora ya no vivía en su casa, estaba en el orfanato. Los niños que vivían allí, no eran muchos y la mayoría era mayor que él. Sus sueños estaban llenos de pesadillas y no podía dormir bien, la imagen de su madre y de otros yordles seguía apareciendo, eso no lo dejaba descansar...

No era necesario decir que el chico lloraba la pérdida de su madre. Sin padre, sin madre, ahora lo único que tenía era a sus compañeros. Ellos, los que no querían más problemas y preocupaciones de las que ya tenían, quienes lo veían como un fantasma, como alguien sin importancia. Sólo unos cuantos eran los únicos que compartían su tiempo con él.

Por otro lado, Tristana ahora venía de visita. Él no comprendía por qué ella desperdiciaba su tiempo en eso, sólo habían pasado poco tiempo juntos como para que ella prefiriera ir allí y no con otros yordles jugando y divirtiéndose. Si bien a él le gustaba compartir tiempo con ella, no podía evitar entristecerse. Él quería mucho a su madre, era la única familia que le quedaba, ahora no tenía nada.

Esa misma tarde ella se encontraba en el orfanato, los dos se encontraban en una habitación, Teemo estaba sentado en su cama, observando el suelo.

—¿Por qué siempre te ocultas?— le había preguntado la yordle.

El chico se sorprendió un poco. Era cierto, él siempre se ocultaba de los demás, sólo para estar sólo, y no sabía cuál era la razón.

—No... No lo sé...— fue lo que dijo.

La chica sólo vio como algo cambiaba en su expresión. Ella estuvo pensativa durante unos segundos y cuando la yordle estaba a punto de decir algo, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. El chico se levantó para ir hacia la puerta, pero Tristana fue quien llegó primero. Él vio la expresión del rostro de la chica, parecía triste.

—Ya tengo que irme— le dijo desanimada. Teemo vio al padre de la chica entrar —Adiós.— Dijo mientras salía.

Ese fue el último día que vio a la chica durante más de un mes.

...

Teemo había comprendido que no le importaba a nadie. Había pasado un año desde su llegada al orfanato y nadie mostraba interés en él, como si no existiera. De igual forma él no se imaginaba con otra familia, siempre amó a su madre, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaban juntos... Lo curioso es que no conocía a ningún familiar, ni si quiera sabía si su madre tenía hermanos. Pero eso ya no importaba.

En la escuela lo único que había cambiado era la hora del recreo y de la salida, todo por la chica que no lo había abandonado... La única persona, que al parecer, si le importaba. Pero a pesar de que Tristana siempre intentaba pasar tiempo con él, algo lo forzaba a tratar de alejarse, de estar sólo.

Si bien nunca llegaron a conocerse del todo, él estaba convencido de que era suficiente con poder charlar con alguien, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho de qué hablar.

Teemo no comprendía por qué ella insistía en estar con él. ¿Habría visto algo en él que los demás no?, ¿no se aburría de sólo hablar?

Ese día ella había dicho que quería que él viniera con ella a "un lugar especial".

El yordle, que ya tenía 8 años, pensaba en razones para ir. "Podría ser divertido" había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había divertido. Como esa tarde no tenía nada que hacer podría ir. Debía socializar más con los demás, no quería volverse loco ni un ermitaño, no tan joven.

En ese momento uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, que era cuatro años mayor, entró a la habitación.

—Hey Teemo ¿ahora qué te tiene tan pensativo?— preguntó el recién llegado. Ian no era un yordle muy diferente a los demás, su pelaje era color gris, sus ojos azules y mostraba su siempre presente sonrisa. Por lo general vestía con unos jeans y camisa, pero también acostumbraba usar un abrigo.

Al igual que el chico, él tampoco había sido adoptado, pero dentro de varios años abandonaría el orfanato. A pesar de no compartir mucho tiempo juntos, podría considerarlo como su hermano mayor, ambos habían compartido el lugar durante bastante tiempo y se conocían bien, pero por diferentes razones no solían verse muy a menudo.

Teemo conocía la costumbre de regresar hasta tarde de su compañero, aunque esa vez había llegado más temprano de lo normal.

El yordle de pelaje gris, al ver que no le respondía, decidió mejor guardar silencio. Si algo había aprendido durante ese año era el extraño comportamiento de su compañero. A pesar de que ambos había perdido a su familia, no tenía nada más en común. Ian solía ser más alegre y amistoso, mientras que Teemo era más reservado y solitario.

—Entiendo si no quieres hablar— le dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la habitación y las metía en una mochila. —Por cierto, una chica estaba afuera preguntando por ti, ¿la conoces?

Al escuchar esto, el menor se sorprendió un poco. No podría ser otra persona, así que decidió salir, no sin antes tomar un abrigo, ya que el invierno casi había llegado.

—Hasta luego— le dijo a su compañero antes de salir. Ian sonrió, podría ser que el niño ya no era tan solitario...

...

Tristana se encontraba hablando con su madre mientras esperaba a su amigo, pero en ese momento deseaba que su padre estuviera allí en lugar de ella.

—Yo sé lo que es mejor para ti, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil— dijo Emma, su madre. Ella era doctora, había trabajado casi toda su vida en ello.

La niña que la acompañaba estaba triste, lo que su madre le pedía no le gustaba en absoluto. ¿Es que no lo comprendía?, al parecer no, pero si hacía lo que ella le pedía ¿qué pasaría con Teemo?

—Pero yo...— antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpida por su madre.

—Sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero los dos tienen diferentes vidas. Es mejor que dejes de verlo, antes de que sea más difícil— Emma sabía que su hija era demasiado amable con los demás... pero no podía permitir que siguiera viendo a ese chico. Y aunque sabía que no era una mala persona, eso podría cambiar cuando creciera. Los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, y esta no era la excepción, pues ella bien sabía que nada bueno podría aportar esa amistad

Tristana estaba segura de que su madre tenía otras intenciones, pero no podía hacer nada. Puede que ella cumpliera con lo que siempre le pedía, pero no podía hacerlo esa vez.

—Mamá, sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo abandonar a alguien que necesita ayuda— dijo observando a su madre.

—Hablaremos de esto en casa— dijo su madre cuando vio al chico llegar.

En ese momento la expresión de Tristana cambió por una más alegre.

—¡Hola!— dijo sonriente al chico mientras caminaba a su dirección. La madre no parecía nada contenta con el comportamiento de su hija.

—Hola...— le dijo Teemo a la chica.

—¿Nos vamos?, no quiero llegar tarde— dijo la chica mientras ambos se iban de allí. Emma los siguió, vigilándolos.

Durante gran parte del camino, el chico no había averiguado a donde se dirigían. Pero cuando salieron de la ciudad y vio la enorme nave, que algunos de los yordles había tratado de reconstruir, se sorprendió mucho. Sabía de la mítica Nave Nodriza, pero nunca la había visto de cerca. Aquella chica siempre lo impresionaba.

—¿No es asombroso? Me gustaría saber cómo llegó hasta aquí...— dijo la chica. Su madre, por otro lado, no mostraba el mismo interés que los niños. —¿Será de otro mundo?- la alegría y emoción invadió a los dos chicos.

-Hija no digas tonterías, eso es imposible, ni si quiera hay pruebas para eso. Además, desde que nuestros antepasados establecieron lo que ahora es la ciudad, siempre ha estado aquí y de hecho se...- pero no terminó de hablar, cuando vio a los chicos estaban corriendo alegres, explorando el lugar. Lo curioso era que parecía que era Tristana la que guiaba al chico a los lugares que parecían más interesantes. –Siempre es lo mismo con ella.

...

Esa fue la primera vez que el chico sonrió desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero ya habían pasado meses desde que visitaron la nave. Esa mañana, como casi todos los días, Teemo se dirigía hacia la escuela. Era acompañado por varios niños del orfanato, al igual que el encargado de llevarlos y vigilarlos. Para muchos sería un gran día: terminaban las clases y llegaban las vacaciones. Pero para Teemo era un recordatorio del día del fallecimiento de su madre...

Por otro lado Tristana sabía bien que su amigo no disfrutaría en absoluto de ese día, pero lo que más le disgustaba era la reciente noticia de sus padres; sería su último día en ese colegio, pues había decidido transferirla a una nueva escuela. También había dicho que querían cambiar de casa, supuestamente porque era mejor y más amplia...

Lo que la entristecía mucho era saber que probablemente dejaría de ver a su amigo, que Teemo estaría sólo de nuevo.

Sus padres no le había dicho que cambiaría de colegio, y ahora que lo sabía creía que era un castigo, seguro por no haber hecho lo que su madre le había pedido meses atrás...

Argumentos no les faltaba a los adultos "Que era un mejor colegio", "que era lo mejor para los dos", "sólo has lo que diga tu madre". Para la chica sería difícil decirle al chico las malas noticias... Sería un día muy largo...

Como era de costumbre, todos los niños no dejaban de hablar de lo que harían durante las vacaciones, cosa que los emocionaba. "Yo voy a visitar a mi tío en Piltóver", "Yo saldré de viaje con mis padres", "A mí me van a llevar a Jonia", eran algunos ejemplos de la charla de algunos niños.

Los profesores por lo general daban algún repaso a anteriores temas, entregaban algunos documentos, diplomas, etc.

Tristana no había hablado mucho ese día. No tenía la felicidad que la caracterizaba. Una parte de ella sabía que era difícil, pero aún creía que podría lograr hablar con su amigo, antes de que las clases terminaran.

-Hey, Trist ¿quieres venir a mi casa cuando terminen las clases?- dijo un yordle que estaba al lado de ella. Era un poco pequeño y tenía el pelaje blanco.

-No lo sé... no creo que pueda...- le respondió.

-Oh... no hay problema...- dijo algo desanimado el yordle.

-Hey, no te pongas triste, iré, pero no creo que sea hoy...- le dijo al chico.

-Bueno...- dijo su compañero. Se podía ver que seguía algo triste.

No hablaron el resto del día.

...

Casi era la hora de la salida, como de costumbre habían chicos desesperados por salir de clases, o como otros decían "de prisión", pero por el resto seguía siendo un día normal.

Teemo, reservado y apartado de los demás, como todo el tiempo, miraba la ventana del aula. Las imágenes de su madre invadieron su mente, pero no mostró emoción alguna, no quería parecer débil ante los ojos de los curiosos. Faltaban solo unos pocos minutos para que terminara la clase y poder salir de allí. ¿Cómo los segundos pueden parecer tan largos?, ¿por qué ese día era tan largo?, a veces el tiempo puede ser desesperante, pero para el chico yordle era demasiado. Y bien podría haber faltado a clases ese día, pero no se le fue permitido. Para el alivio de muchos yordles, el timbre sonó, dando como señal el fin de las clases. Rápido todos comenzaron a guardar sus libretas, libros, lápices y Teemo también, ya que quería salir cuanto antes de la escuela.

Con todo ya guardado, mochila en hombro, salió del aula y se dirigió a las afueras del colegio, pues recordaba que Tris le había suplicado reunirse después de clases.

—Desearía que este día terminara de una vez— se decía a sí mismo mientras soltaba un suspiro. Ya estaba afuera, en el patio de la escuela.

—Lo mismo digo— escuchó una voz bastante conocida y muy molesta, en su opinión —¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué tan triste "Tejón".

No había duda de quién era. Marck junto a sus acompañantes eran los típicos bravucones de la escuela, molestaban a cualquiera que ellos quisieran.

Era más alto que los otros yordles, al igual que fuerte, tenía el pelaje oscuro y ojos azules, era el clásico niño de papi y era bastante torpe y tonto. Tenía tres años más que Teemo.

Había sido víctima de sus abusos en bastantes ocasiones, algunas veces había escapado por los pelos, pero también había sido golpeado y agredido en muchas ocasiones, ya que él sólo no podía contra cinco yordles.

—Mírate, tan inútil como siempre— dijo Marck tratando de provocarlo, pero Teemo no volteó a verlo en ningún momento, de hecho trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual, ya que sabía que eso era lo que quería el yordle mayor —¿Sorprendido de verme?— pero ni aún así quiso voltear, más bien el más pequeño trató de salir, pero estaba rodeado de los compañeros de Marck. Aún así no se dio por vencido, si no que intentó distraerlos o algo para salir, pero los yordles no eran tan tontos y lo tomaron de los brazos para que no intentara nada más.

—Vamos, sabes bien que no puedes huir— continuó el bravucón. Luego lo tomó de la mandíbula para que volteara, ya que seguía evitando verlo —Sabes que detesto que me ignoren.

La acción de Marck sí que asustó a Teemo, ya que se encontraban a una distancia no muy prometedora, y sobre todo porque en esa ocasión el mayor no actuaba como los demás días.

—Todas las chicas han caído rendidas a mis pies... Pero ninguna de ellas me interesa.— comenzó a narrar —Todos han querido ser mis "amigos", sea por conveniencia o no, todos me respetan, me admiran. Pero hay una persona que no...— dijo el yordle oscuro, alejándose un poco —y eso me molesta. Esa persona siempre está alejada y sola, nunca habla con los otros yordles y sobre todo— esta vez el mayor estaba al lado de Teemo, quien por cierto ya estaba asustado, pero intentaba ocultarse —es muy misteriosa. Te preguntarás ¿y yo que pinto en todo esto?

Marck dio algunas señales a sus acompañantes, dejándolos solos. Para sorpresa de Teemo, tenía las manos atadas, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, pero al parecer no funcionó.

—Sólo quiero que me escuches... Ahh y también que hagas lo que te ordene— dijo el yordle oscuro.

—Ni en tus sueños la haría.

—Además de inútil muy...— pero no terminó su frase, al parecer tuvo una idea propia, cosa rara. —Vamos, no seas tonto, seguro te gustará.

—Yo no desperdicio mi tiempo con basuras como tú— le soltó Teemo, ya estaba arto de que siempre lo tratarán así, y ese día no estaba de humor.

—Repite lo que dijiste— dijo muy molesto Marck, sujetando de la camisa del más chico —¡Vamos, atrévete!

—Eres una basura y siempre lo serás— le respondió.

...

—No es para tanto— dijo Teemo a Tristana mientras que ella hacía de enfermera, traía consigo distintos objetos, como alcohol para desinfectar las heridas, algunas vendas e incluso traía aguja e hilo.

—Para que trajiste eso— preguntó —Sabes bien que sólo son rasguños, nada grave— puede que sí, puede que no, pero lo cierto es que no se veía muy bien, parecía que fuera una gato que se había peleado con otro, lo más destacable era su ojo derecho, que estaba un poco inflamado y morado.

—Pero...

—Tristana...

La chica, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa, bajó la mirada. No quería decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle, no deseaba hacer más daño. Una pequeña lágrima, una gota diminuta, fue suficiente para que Teemo notara que algo estaba mal.

—Hey, ¿que pasa?— preguntó al verla triste.

—No es nada— dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a otra habitación.

Teemo se quedó en silencio, sólo la vio salir pero no hizo nada, no era su casa, no podía andar con libertad de habitación a habitación.

Por otra parte la chica se encontraba muy triste encerrada en el cuarto del baño, sentada en el suelo, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. Se sentía mal, no podía contarle la verdad todavía, sabía que le afectaría, pero no podía imaginarse su reacción. _¿Me odiará?, ¿me olvidará?_ La chica se preguntaba una y otra vez. Puede ser extraño para su corta edad, pero sentía la necesidad de estar con él, ayudarlo, para que aprendiera que no estaba sólo, que siempre tendría a alguien en quién confiar en situaciones difíciles. Eso es lo que quería, ayudar a los demás, no más sufrimiento ni tristezas, no, ella deseaba traer paz y felicidad.

Sueños infantiles, puede ser. Pero decidió que era mejor tratar de animarlo, enseñarle que a pesar de las dificultades, de sus pérdidas, podía seguir con su vida. Dejar de vivir en el pasado y ver su futuro...

—Es cierto, todavía tengo tiempo— se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba del suelo, ella jamás se rendiría, nunca daría la espalda a alguien que la necesita. Ese era unas de sus grandes cualidades.

Más tranquila, salió del baño, pensando en una posible forma de animar al chico...

Sin darse cuenta siquiera terminó regresando a la sala principal, donde estaba el yordle, quien parecía nervioso y desviaba la mirada.

—Tris, dime la verdad... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

La chica lo observó. Ese peculiar color de ojos la veían fijamente.

—Sólo quiero que me dejes curar tus heridas— dijo tratando de evadir el tema, no estaba preparada todavía.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?— preguntó Teemo —¿Estás segura?

—Vamos, ya te dije, deja que termine con mi trabajo— dijo Tristana mientras sacaba unas banditas del botiquín que había en la mesita.

—Si es ese el problema está bien... Sólo aleja eso de mí— dijo mientras señalaba la botella que contenía el alcohol.

La chica no hizo caso y prosiguió con su trabajo de enfermera, si se le puede decir así. Teemo por otro lado prefirió guardar silencio, permitiendo que la chica hiciera su "trabajo".

—¿Sabes?— dijo la chica mientras terminaba con los "cuidados" —La primera vez que te vi creí que eras un chico cualquiera. Pero no fue así.— Realizó una pausa, se veía un poco nerviosa —Descubrí que eras diferente, y quería saber porqué resaltabas entre los demás.

—¿Soy diferente?, ¿en qué sentido?

Tris lo vio directo a los ojos, pero luego se levantó y recogió los diferentes objetos, retirándose del lugar.

Teemo estaba un poco confuso, sí, tal vez era diferente a los otros yordles, pero él quería saber que es lo que le llamó la atención a la chica. Su acompañante se veía levemente más animada.

—Dímelo Tris... Por favor— trataba de convencerla, mientras dejaba lo que hacía para acercarse.

—Eso... Será mi secreto— dijo divertida, observando la reacción de su compañero, quien parecía mostrar aún más curiosidad.

 **Hola!, he regresado después de tanto tiempo... Debo admitir que estos días no he tenido mucha inspiración, y vaya que me metí en problemas. Es difícil actualizar y publicar capítulos de cada una de mis historias, creo que debí esperar con terminar alguna para no estar como ahorita.**

 **Lamento mi retraso, pero es verdad, además no he tenido buenos ánimos estos últimos días y estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que no he publicado por lo mismo de hace rato. Es una historia de la Yordle más querida de todas, bueno tal vez no tanto. Decidí empezar algo sobre Poppy, no he encontrado muchos fics de ella y me pareció buena idea crear mi propia historia, solo que tengo un problema. He buscado mucho y me cuesta trabajo, pero si alguien sabe algo sobre el lore de LoL agradecería que me dijeran un poco...**

 **Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado es te capítulo, puede resultar un poco... ¿Sin chiste?, no se, pero así me pareció bien, aunque puedo cambiar algo después.**

 **P/D: con quien hace mejor pareja Poppy, con Rumble o con Kennen (en mi opinión las dos no están mal, pero por alguna razón me encanta que ella y Kennen este juntos, aunque no se conozcan ni sean amigos ni nada).**


	4. Capítulo 3

Era ya tarde, los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar, dejando a la vista un hermoso atardecer. Tristana se encontraba en ese mismo instante en el segundo piso de la casa, más precisamente en el tejado. Le gustaba ver el atardecer cuando se sentía triste...

Ella sabía que tarde o temprano, el sol daría paso a la luna y quería ver la ciudad antes de que se oscureciera. Sentada al borde del techo, decidió quedarse un poco más antes de bajar. Ese día lo que veía al frente no era una simple ciudad... Veía a cada uno de los habitantes de Bandle, podía ver que más de una persona necesitaba ayuda, veía las preocupaciones de los mayores, el temor de ser atacados, de perder a los que amaban... De perder todo lo que querían.

Pero, también veía felicidad y amor. Podía apreciar que más de una persona le brindaba apoyo a los necesitados, que compartían su alegría, que trataba de mejorar la situación.

Durante varios minutos observó, quería aprender más obre esa personas, pero ahora mismo sabía que lo mejor sería dejar de preocuparse tanto por ello, no podía hacer nada en esos momentos.

Cuando empezó a darle un poco de frío, decidió que ya era ahora de entrar a casa. De un salto, bajó hacia la terraza y se sacudió un poco antes de entrar a su habitación. Dio un último vistazo hacia afuera antes de cerrar la puerta y recorrer las cortinas. Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó un par de prendas. Una camisa azul de cuello y pantalones del mismo color, era lo ropa que usaba al dormir.

Tomó unas cuantas cosas más y entró al baño. Dejando la ropa a un lado, se desvistió y entró a la bañera. Abrió una de las llaves y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Estaba triste, ese era él último día que estaría en esa casa, pero lo que de verdad la entristecía era la forma que reaccionó su amigo cuando por fin le había contado todo.

 _"—¿Te vas?, ¿a qué te refieres?— preguntó confundido el yordle._

 _Los dos se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas bancas de un pequeño parque de la ciudad. Ya era un poco tarde, pero todavía había muchos yordles por ahí. Algunos niños jugaban alegres, los adultos hablaban entre ellos, algunas pocas parejas se besaban, en fin, lo normal. Pero los chicos no veían eso, ellos estaban observándose el uno al otro, hasta que la chica decidió hablar._

 _—Mis padres... Decidieron que era mejor irnos de aquí, a una nueva casa— respondió Tristana después de unos segundos, sin dignarse a verlo a los ojos. Con la mirada gacha, temblando un poco, apretó los puños, se sentía terrible, sabía que le afectaría a su amigo, pero confiaba en que él lo comprendería, que entendería que no era su culpa..._

 _—Oh... Está bien... N-No importa— dijo Teemo mientras se levantaba y desviaba la mirada —Siempre supe que eras una chica increíble... Pero... — se detuvo y observó a la chica. Sus ojos mostraban su tristeza —No podía ser real..._

 _—¿Real?, soy real— dijo sin entender la yordle. Ella también se levantó y lo observó preocupada. Definitivamente no esperaba eso de él._

 _—Eso lo sé...— contestó Teemo sin dudar, dando media vuelta sin querer verla... En ese instante sentía que lo invadía una furia desconocida._

 _—Entonces, ¿por qué dices eso?— preguntó con duda la chica. No comprendía lo que quería decir._

 _—Porque, sabía que algún día tendrías que irte, que nuestra amistad no duraría para siempre..._

 _—No digas eso— lo contradijo la chica mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, logrando que este se volteara y la viera directo a los ojos —sé que estaré muy lejos... pero seguiremos siendo amigos, no importa lo que pase. Eso lo prometo._

 _Luego le brindó una de esas sonrisas radiantes, de esas que expresan su verdadera alegría, que te conmueven y que logran llegar hasta lo más profundo de tu corazón. Era una sonrisa verdadera, llena de confianza y sobre todo, de cariño, de un verdadero aprecio hacia la persona. Pero después de todo, no dejaba de ser una sonrisa de niño... Sincera y única._

 _Por un momento, el chico sonrió, sólo por unos segundos. Pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que lo más probable era que volvería a estar sólo... Tristana no era una chica común, sabía que sus padres querían lo mejor para ella... Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?, sentía que si ella se iba, su alegría también. Ella fue la primera niña que le habló con confianza, que jugaba con él, que siempre estaría para ayudarlo. Y eso era demasiado bueno para ser real._

 _—Lo siento Tristana... Pero no te creo— dijo con pesar antes de retirarse, dejando a la chica sola. Tris no lo detuvo, sabía que no podría. Sin hacer nada, lo vio caminar lejos de ella, sin detenerse en ningún momento._

 _—Es mi culpa, nunca debí...— pero no terminó su frase. Se sentía fatal. Estaba apunto de decir algo que jamás se atrevería a decir: "Nunca debí conocerlo", palabras que no era ciertas y ella lo sabía. En ese instante sentía que había causado un daño terrible... Y que sería difícil remediarlo."_

Esa escena regresó a su mente, provocando que la chica se sintiera muy triste y culpable. Derramó un par de lagrimas antes de incorporarse y salir de la ducha, para luego vestirse. Sin poder controlarse, empezó a llorar. Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no imaginaba que terminara así, tan doloroso para ambos. Y es que, muy en el fondo de sí, sabía que ella había causado más daño de lo que ya había sufrido el chico, y eso no podía perdonárselo. Lentamente caminó hacia su cama y se tumbó... Quería desahogarse, pero al parecer lo haría ella sola.

A su corta edad, la chica comprendió que toda acción, por minúscula que sea, podría cambiar la vida para siempre. Un sólo "Hola" podría llevar a una amistad, un simple acto, no importa lo insignificante que parezca, puede crear un conflicto. Y un adiós también puede doler mucho. Y eso que aún tenía mucho que vivir.

—Teemo, ¿me odias?— se preguntó mientras veía el techo. Sabía que era lo más probable, pero quería creer que no era así, que a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, seguía siendo amigos, sin importar la distancia que los separaría. Desvió la vista un momento hacia su escritorio. Sobre él estaba una caja envuelta con papel de regalo azul y con un enorme moño rojo. Ver aquel regalo le hizo recordar el motivo por el que ella había estando ahorrando durante muchos días... Y ahora veía que no podría entregárselo a su amigo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de su tía.

—¡Tristana!, ¡hora de cenar!

Sus padres regresarían tarde ese día así que había venido su tía Shayla para que no estuviera sola y alguien cuidara de la casa, y de la chica, durante la ausencia de los dos adultos. La yordle se levantó rápido de la cama y salió de su habitación, hacia el piso inferior. Pasó lentamente por los pasillos y bajó las escaleras con calma, igual no tenía prisa. Aún se sentía mal, pero no dejaría que la vieran así, debía ser fuerte. Conocía a su tía y estaba segura de que si la veía así, intentaría ayudarla, apoyarla e incluso le comentaría a sus padres y eso era lo que menos quería.

Una vez que llegó al comedor, se sentó en una de las sillas, sin levantar la mirada. Aún quedaban pocos muebles, los demás ya habían sido trasladados a la otra casa. La mesa que ahora se encontraba allí, era un poco pequeña, pero sería más que suficiente para ella y otra persona más.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, entró al comedor la tía de Tris. Era muy similar a su madre, pero la diferencia era que su pelaje era azul claro. Sus ojos eran casi del mismo color que los de Emma, eran verde claro, pero con una mezcla entre amarillo y azul.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué esa cara?— preguntó preocupada la yordle mayor mientras le entregaba a la chica un plato con estofado. Shayla era como la segunda madre de Tris, así que no le extrañó que la descubriera a pesar de sus intentos de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Realmente la chica no tenía apetito, pero comenzó a comer un poco.

—Tris... Puedes contarme ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

La chica guardó silencio. Conocía a la perfección a su tía, no era la primera vez que venía a la casa. Lo pensó durante varios segundos, pero al final decidió decírselo, confiaba en que no pasaría nada malo, pues después de todo Shayla era la yordle más amable que conocía...

—Tía... Si tuvieras un amigo a quien aprecias mucho... Que a sufrido durante mucho tiempo... Y quien a pasado mucho tiempo en solitario...— comenzó a contarle, estaba algo nerviosa, pero era mejor ahora que necesitaba apoyo de un adulto... De un padre —imagina que él encontrara a alguien a quien llamar amigo y confiar en él... Una persona que logró hacerlo sonreír a pesar de la situación...— se detuvo un momento, tarando de buscar las palabras adecuadas — Sí tú fueras esa persona, ¿cómo te sentirías al saber que tendrías que abandonarlo?, qué él volvería a estar sólo, qué no vuelva a sonreír... que... Hayas hecho más daño que bien...— terminó de decir Tris, sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar... Lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

Shayla parecía sorprendida. Estaba impactada. Su sobrina había dicho algo que realmente no esperaba de un niño... en ese momento entendió que, a pesar de la corta edad de la chica, había aprendido mucho del exterior... se preocupaba por los demás, más que en ella misma... La forma en que había dicho aquello le había hecho sentir triste y también la había confundido, ¿acaso eso es lo que le sucedía a la chica?, sabía que abandonar la ciudad y a sus amigos sería difícil, pero nunca creyó que la chica de verdad llegaría a sentirse tan mal. ¿Qué haría en esa situación? Tratando de buscar una respuesta, la yordle observó a la chica. Veía que en aquellas palabras había expresado un hecho real y eso era lo que la preocupaba...

—Lo que yo haría,— comenzó a decir Shayka —sería tratar de arreglar mi error— contestó a la pregunta después de pensarlo un poco. —Convencer a esa persona que de verdad lo quiero y que no me arrepiento de haber sido su amiga— se detuvo un momento y observó a su sobrina... Luego tomó asiento al lado de ella —Si de verdad fuera mi amigo, entenderá que no quise hacerle daño, que sólo quería que fuera feliz y olvidara sus preocupaciones, que pensara en cosas lindas... Pero sobre todo, le demostraría que siempre sería su amiga, que estaría con él, a pesar de la distancia. Que jamás lo olvidaría...— finalizó brindando una sonrisa a su sobrina, quien escuchó atentamente todo lo que su tía había dicho.

—¿E-Eso harías?— preguntó la chica mientras bajaba la mirada. Había fallado, no había logrado hacer nada de eso.

—Claro que sí pequeña— respondió mientras tomaba una de las manos de Tris —Pero no dejes que eso te afecte...

Esa noche, la chica aprendió que a veces era necesario contar tus preocupaciones a una persona, una persona en la que confíes y que sabes que no te haría daño. Es día, antes de que la chica se fuera a dormir, escribió una nota que integraría a su regalo, pues después de todo, ella se lo entregaría a su amigo, no importa cuando ni cómo, lo haría.

...

A la mañana síguete, Tristana despertó somnolienta, se había dormido un poco tarde, pero ella estaba segura de que era por una buena causa. Dando un leve bostezo, se levantó de la cama y se estiró frente la luz del sol, que apenas había iluminado su habitación. Debía ser muy temprano, pues todavía no veía mucho movimiento en la ciudad.

Parecía que ese día sería muy bonito, pero para ella no sería así. Aún con un poco de sueño, tomó la ropa que usaría ese día y se vistió, dejando sus pijamas a un lado. Había decidido usar una camisa de mangas para cubrirse un poco de frío, así como unos pantalones sencillos, con tal de estar cómoda.

Cepilló su cabello, que no era muy largo, y terminó de prepararse en pocos minutos. Pero a pesar de todo, no permitió que la tristeza la invadiera, lamentar lo que había ocurrido no le ayudaría en nada.

Una vez que terminó con todo y creyó estar lista, bajó de su habitación hacia la sala de estar. Era deprimente ver vacía la casa, saber que abandonaría el lugar donde había pasado toda su vida le hacía sentirse triste. En esa casa siempre habitarían sus recuerdos más preciados, pero al mismo tiempo, recuerdos que se volverían lejanos y que probablemente olvidaría con el tiempo. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, siguió su camino hasta la cocina...

Su madre se encontraba ahí, preparando el desayuno. Tristana intentó ignorarla, ya que para ella Emma seguiría siendo la responsable de todo lo que ocurría. Aunque esto no fuera cierto del todo.

—Princesa, ¿por qué no esperas en la mesa?, el desayuno estará listo en un minuto— dijo la yordle una vez que vio a su hija. Tristana no respondió, si no que salió de allí y se fue a otra dirección, con tal de alejarse de ella. Esto hizo que su madre se deprimiera un poco.

—Vamos cariño, sabes que está triste...— dijo el padre de Tris una vez que entró a la cocina —Los niños son muy sensibles cuando se trata de viajes.

—Lo sé... Pero es que...

—No te preocupes tanto... Yo me encargaré de que todo salga a la perfección... y también de que nuestra hija vuelva a ser esa yordle alegre y simpática— dijo con confianza su esposo. Emma se sintió más aliviada, puede que tuviera razón. La yordle le dedicó una sonrisa a su pareja y luego le dio un pequeño beso.

—Y es por eso que me casé contigo— dijo la madre de Tristana mientras recordaba a aquel joven que conquistó su corazón.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Yordle se encontraba en lo que antes era el comedor, sólo sin aquellos muebles que lo caracterizaban. No debía pasar de las ocho de la mañana y ya comenzaba a tener un poco de hambre.

Pronto llegó su madre acompañada de su esposo, y sirvió el desayuno, que consistía principalmente en huevos revueltos, tocino y algo de jugo de naranja. Luego dejó una pequeña cesta con pan para acompañar. Ciertamente no era mucho, pero en esos momentos no podían comer gran cosa, ya que tenían prisa y querían terminar lo antes posible.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, los tres iniciaron con el desayuno en aquella pequeña mesa. Emma podía ver que su hija seguía un poco molesta con ella, pero lo principal que detectó fue su tristeza, lo que la hacía sentirse mal, pero sabía que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

—Tristy, tu padre quería decirte algo— rompió el silencio la yordle mayor mientras dirigía su mirada al padre —¿Verdad?

—Esto.. Sí, claro que sí— dijo el yordle una vez que reaccionó—Tu madre y yo decidimos que saldríamos a visitar a tu abuela, hace mucho tiempo que no hemos ido, ¿que te parece?

—...— Tristana no dijo nada en ese momento. Aunque era cierto que sí llevaban tiempo sin ir de visita, en esos momentos desearía no tener que responder. —Es una gran idea padre— dijo al fin de cuentas. El mayor no respondió enseguida, pues estaba comiendo (algo acelerado por las prisas).

—Claro que tendrías que esperar un poco más, ahora mismo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer— dijo su padre una vez que había terminado con su desayuno —Muchas gracias— dijo a su esposa mientras se levantaba.

—Buen provecho— dijo en respuesta Emma mientras el yordle salía de la sala.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar una vez que se fue el padre de Tristana. Ninguna de las dos yordles se habló mientras terminaban con su desayuno.

—Madre...

—¿Si, mi princesa?

—No me quiero ir...

—Pero es lo mejor para las dos... Tendrás un gran colegio, se te está ofreciendo una gran oportunidad que pocos han tenido— dijo su madre sabiendo a donde quería llevar la conversación —Recuerda, todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por ti... Porque nosotros queremos que tengas un futuro lleno de éxito.

La chica guardó sus comentarios y decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como ya estaban. Una vez que terminó de comer, se retiró para cepillarse lo dientes, costumbre que sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeña. Estaba frente al único espejo que quedaba en esa casa. Reflejaba a una yordle aún pequeña, sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que los caracterizaba, su cabello, que apenas llegaba bajo sus hombros, estaba un poco desordenado. Pero eso no era lo que veía la chica...

—¡Tristana!, ¡apresúrate, tenemos que irnos ya!— Escuchó que la llamaba su madre. Pero ella no tenía intenciones de acelerar su ritmo.

Sin prisa, salió del baño y recogió una pequeña mochila, donde tenía sus objetos más valiosos. Pero no fue lo único que traía consigo, pues también cogió aquella caja con el regalo, que ella sabía que no podría entregar todavía.

Una vez que estuvo preparada, salió de su habitación y bajó rápido hacia el primer piso, se pasó por la sala y luego de unos momentos llegó a la salida de aquella casa. Ya afuera se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus padres, quienes las esperaban acompañados de un par de maletas.

—¿Ya estás lista?— preguntó con calma su padre, a lo que la chica asintió —Entonces, ¡en marcha!

Los tres emprendieron su camino hacia la estación del tren, el único servicio de transporte que podría llevarlos hasta su nuevo hogar. Durante el camino, la chica no prestaba nada de atención a sus padres, ellos hablan maravillas de aquel lugar al que se dirigían... Fuera de la ciudad de Bandle.

—Alegra esa cara princesa, sólo estaremos fuera hasta que termines con tus estudios, luego podrás regresará Bandle, ¡estoy seguro de que será grandioso!— dijo su padre tratando de animarla, pero al parecer no funcionó —Recuerda que siempre podrás escribir cartas...— señaló su padre sabiendo el principal motivo de la tristeza de la chica.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Cuanto tiempo...? ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera de aquí?— preguntó Tristana sin levantar la mirada.

—Tristy, el tiempo no importa, pasara muy rápido, ¡ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos de vuelta a la ciudad!— dijo optimista su padre.

—Serán entre diez a quince años— aportó Emma, logrando que cayeran los pocos ánimos que Tristana había acumulado.

—¡Emma!— dijo molesto el yordle mientras que la chica volvía a ignorar las palabras de sus padres. Durante varios minutos, Tristana escuchaba un poco la discusión de sus padres, mientras observaba a sus alrededores. Habían unas cuantas casas, unos pocos yordles que parecían muy alegres. Escuchaba le alboroto de las aves, los ruidos de la calle, así como pronto llegó a ella el aroma de los diferentes puestos de comida y restaurantes. Lo habitual en la ciudad de Bandle.

Justo cuando ya casi llegaban a la estación de tren, fue que decidió ver para atrás, echar un último vistazo a la ciudad que ella tanto quería. Vio aquella ciudad que estaría presente en su corazón por el resto de su vida.

Apenas y habían yordles esperando la llegada del tren, la mayoría adultos que saldrían por cuestiones de trabajo. La chica no dejó de ver la ciudad durante los minutos que esperaban al ferrocarril.

—Princesa, no estés tan triste...— dijo su padre que se encontraba a su lado —Harás muchos amigos, estoy seguro de eso.

—De que sirve tener cien amigos si él no está...— pensó en voz alta la chica. Su padre suspiró rendido. Esa chica era tan tozuda como Emma. Fue entonces que escucharon el sonido del tren que estaba apunto de llagar a la estación. Por un momento la chica observó aquella máquina enorme que se movía a gran velocidad, pero poco a poco perdió el interés.

—Prepárate Tristy, pronto tenemos que subir— escuchó que le decía su padre. Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza mientras le daba la vuelta para ver que aquel tren ya casi se detenía. Sus padres al parecer estaba más que decididos a entrar, ya que no separaban la vista de aquella máquina. Suspiró al saber que, una vez dentro, no habría marcha atrás. A pesar de todo, ella, junto a sus padres, entraron al tren y comenzaron a buscar donde sentarse, aunque no habían tantos pasajeros. La chica se sentó cerca de una de las tantas ventanas que habían, para poder apreciar la cuidad antes de partir.

—Será un viaje largo, pero ya verás que valdrá la pena— dijo Emma una vez que todos habían tomado asiento.

Pero la atención de la chica estaba fuera de allí, observando con tristeza la ciudad de los yordles. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención en ese momento fue la aparición de un yordle muy familiar...

—¡¿Teemo?!— se sobresaltó al distinguir a su amigo corriendo hacia su dirección. Sin perder un segundo, la chica tomó su mochila y corrió por el vagón del tren, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida.

—¡Alto Tristana!— escuchó la voz de su madre, quien corría detrás de ella, tratando de detenerla. Pero Tristana la ignoró y aceleró su paso, en dirección a su amigo

—¡Tristana!— gritó su Emma.

—Déjala ir— intervino el padre de la chica —Sólo quieren despedirse.

—Pero... El tren partirá dentro de pocos minutos.

—Cinco minutos serán suficientes para que digan lo que tiene que decir— dijo el padre mientras observaba a sus hija alejarse.

Tristana corría lo más rápido que podía, pues sabía que era una carrera contra el tiempo y tenía que llegar antes de que el tren partiera, pero aunque ella no quería irse de aquella ciudad, tampoco quería quedarse allí sin sus padres, ya que eso causaría problemas después.

—¡Teemo!— dijo casi gritando cuando llegó junto a él. No pudo evitar abrazarlo, había pensado que no lo volvería a ver durante muchos años. Esta vez no se contuvo y lloró, estaba muy sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz —¡has venido!

Por otro lado el chico no soltó el agarre de su amiga y correspondió a su abrazo. Había llegado a tiempo.

—Creí... Creí que...— decía entre sollozos la chica. Esa era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, antes de tener de irse, antes de que abandonar al yordle. Pronto se separaron, sabiendo que no tendrían mucho tiempo —Creí que no vendrías por lo del otro día— terminó la oración la chica, una vez que se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

—Tristana... Perdóname, no debí decirte eso... He estado pensado mucho y creo que tienes razón...— dijo arrepentido el chico mientras los dos se veían a los ojos. A pesar de que esa sería su despedida, los dos estaban felices, tal vez porque sabían que después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, seguirían siendo amigos. —Tengo tanto que decir... Pero no hay tiempo. Así que escucha bien.— Tristana no apartó la vista de él en ningún instante y estaba cien por cierto concentrada en lo que decía —Tú eres la única yordle que me habló cuando más lo necesitaba. Eres tú quien me apoyó este tiempo cuando me sentía solo. Tú fuiste quien me enseñó la belleza de los pequeños momentos. Fuiste tú quien me brindó su amistad sin que yo lo mereciera. Así que gracias, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí— dijo con sinceridad. Tristana sonrió, esas palabras la hacían sentir realmente bien —Y perdóname por haber sido un tonto. Nunca debí desconfiar de ti— terminó de hablar, mientras que se sonrojaba un poco. Lo que le había dicho le había hizo sentirse bien, pero también había dicho más de lo que había querido.

En ese momento la yordle se sentía más que feliz, en pocas palabras él estaba agradecido y no mostraba ni una pizca de odio o rencor.

—Teemo... De verdad me siento muy feliz— dijo pensando un poco en que decirle antes de partir —Yo... también tengo mucho que decir... Pero... Ya tengo que irme— dijo triste al saber que no había tiempo suficiente, pero no se movió todavía, aún tenía que darle ese regalo. —Pero antes, tengo que darte algo— Se descolgó la mochila y empezó a buscar dentro de ella. El chico se veía sorprendido, y también parecía que tenía curiosidad, pues no apartó la vista de la chica en ningún momento.

—Toma... Espero te guste— dijo mientras sonreía y el entregaba la caja envuelta. Su compañero estaba sorprendido, pero no rechazó el obsequio, si no que lo aceptó gustoso —Ábrelo cuando estés de vuelta— dijo la chica una vez que Teemo tomó la caja.

—Tristana... Muchas gracias...— dijo mientras sonreía y observaba el regalo. Aquel simple acto alegró mucho a su compañera. —Estoy seguro de que me encantará.— finalizó.

Los dos se miraron durante un tiempo más hasta que ambos escucharon el silbato del tren, dando señal de que partiría pronto.

—Adiós Teemo— se despidió la yordle mientras se daba la vuelta, pero el chico la detuvo.

—Espera... Yo también tengo algo para ti— dijo mientras buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Luego sacó un pequeño collar y se lo entregó.

—Pero... Es de tu madre... No puedo aceptarlo— dijo la chica sorprendida al reconocer el objeto. Aún así lo tomó y lo vio detalladamente. Era plateado y poseía unas cuántas piedras preciosas color azul celeste. Tal vez no era el mejor de las joyas, pero era realmente valioso para el chico.

—Acéptalo, estoy seguro de que se te verá muy bien... Y que mi madre querría que tú lo conservaras...

—Teemo... Muchas gracias... Lo cuidaré por siempre— dijo mientras le daba un abrazo nuevamente. Luego trató de ponerse el collar, pero no lo logró, pero su amigo le ayudó.

—¡Tristana!— escucharon el gritó de los padres de la chica, ya que faltaba poco para partir. La mencionada se entristeció un poco y avanzó hacia el tren, donde sus padres la esperaban, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo.

—Nos veremos pronto... Adiós.

—Adiós Tris... Que tengas un buen viaje— dijo el chico mientras la veía subir al ferrocarril. Estaba triste, pero no quería que ella lo viera así ese día.

Apenas y la yordle había pisado el vagón, el tren comenzó a avanzar. Sujetando la barandilla, Tristana observó a su amigo antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Durante esos pocos segundos ninguno de los dos apartó la vista del otro, sabiendo que sería el último día que se verían durante un largo tiempo.

—Cuídate Teemo...— susurró la chica al viento antes de entrar junto a sus padres.

 **Las despedidas son muy tristes...**

 **Aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta pequeña historia de Teemo. Un capítulo más y creo que termino con la niñez de esos dos (por su forma de hablar no parecen de nueve, ¿verdad?).**

 **¿Creen que falto algo más en este capítulo? Bueno, de todas maneras espero les haya gustado, y desde ahora advierto que tardaré en actualizar, pero intentaré hacerlo más seguido.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Capítulo 4

Teemo vio el tren partir, llevando consigo a la única chica que había sido su amiga. Una vez que vio el tren a una larga distancia, por fin permitió que las lágrimas lo invadieran. Se sentó un momento sobre el suelo y observó a aquel vehículo que se alejaba a gran velocidad. Pero a pesar de todo, sonrío; sabía que ella regresaría, aunque desconocía hasta cuando.

Por unos instantes observó aquel regalo, esa caja que no era muy grande ni muy pequeña. Por un momento la tentación de abrir y ver el contenido era muy grande, pero recordó las palabras de la chica, así que dejó a un lado su curiosidad y se concentró en la pequeña tarjeta que estaba junto al regalo. Quiso leerla, pero decidió dejarlo para cuando regresara a su habitación.

Cuando por fin desapareció el tren de su vista, se levantó y, un poco deprimido, se puso en marcha hacia el orfanato. Había salido a escondidas, por lo que temía que lo hubieran descubierto, así que mejor apresuró su paso. Durante varios minutos, estuvo en silencio, sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

En la ciudad ya estaba ese ambiente alegre de siempre, se escuchaban ya las discusiones entre los adultos, las risas de los niños, así como algún y que otro llanto e incluso una pequeña música. Pero para el yordle nada de ello era realmente importante en ese momento, ya que para él solo había algo que si le parecía interesante; el contenido de aquella caja misteriosa.

Cuando por fin llegó frente al edificio que era el orfanato, pudo apreciar que dentro había mucho escándalo e incluso parecían que los yordles se veían desesperados. Sin perder tiempo, rodeó la enorme estructura y llegó a la parte trasera, donde había un pequeño callejón. Había una cerca que impedía el paso a otro lado, pero lo que él hizo fue trepar con cuidado al árbol que estaba muy cercano al orfanato. Afortunadamente, llegaba hasta una de las ventanas, y esa ventana llevaba a uno de los pasillos. Sí, era por donde acostumbraba escabullirse para poder salir a dar una vuelta o para otros asuntos. Aunque realmente no era el único que salía, ya que Ian y otros de sus compañeros salían por ahí durante las noches. Probablemente era una mala costumbre de sus compañeros, incluso llegó a decírselo a Ian, pero ignoró la advertencia y siguió con sus salidas nocturnas.

Realmente era una enorme suerte que nadie los haya descubierto, si no desde cuando que habrían echo algo al respecto, incluso, talar aquel magnífico árbol.

Con cuidado se asomó por la ventana, sujetando una de las ramas para no perder el equilibrio. Cuando se asomó por la ventana, suspiró aliviado; no había nadie. Con cuidado abrió la ventana y pasó rápido, cerrando después. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se dirigió a su habitación pero se detuvo frente la puerta. Escuchaba voces dentro de la habitación, y una de ellas pertenecía a Aylin, la encargada del lugar.

Los yordles tenían la ventaja de tener un oído más agudo, o por lo menos un poco más que un humano, así que Teemo escuchó como se despedía Aylin de su compañero de habitación.

Su primera reacción fue esconder la caja de regalo, temía que la yordle se lo arrebatara, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se trataba de castigar a los niños y estaba seguro de que ella se había enterado de que había salido, por lo que buscó desesperado algún lugar para ocultarlo. La sala estaba vacía. Pensó en esconderse, pero viendo la situación, no tendría tiempo.

En ese momento, la yordle salió. Como era algo común en los yordles, la mayor tenía el pelaje marrón, aunque levemente rojizo, con cabello de un tono marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran color verde y mostraban preocupación, al mismo tiempo que reflejaban su miedo y enfado. Su mirada se centró en el niño que estaba en los pasillos, sólo. Por unos segundos, su cara mostró alivio al verlo sano y salvo, pero enseguida se dirigió hacia él y lo vio seriamente.

—¿Podrías decirme dónde estabas?— preguntó sin rodeos, con las manos en la cintura y observándolo directamente, como una madre a su hijo. Al poco tiempo se percató de que el chico traía consigo una cajita, pero intentó ignorarlo.

—Fui con una amiga, señorita— contestó el chico sin separar la mirada. Intentó no parecer triste ni decir más, pero la yordle pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—¿Tristana, la hija de Christian?— dijo Aylin aún con los brazos en la cintura. Conocía muy bien a esa chica pues venía muy a menudo.

—Sí... — respondió Teemo algo triste, pero la mirada de Aylin ahora mostraba compasión.

—Teemo... — la yordle intentó decir alguna frase para animarlo, pero mejor decidió dejar el tema —Por esta ocasión dejaremos las cosas así. Puedes entrar a la habitación— y la yordle se hizo a un lado, aún observando al chico —Pero vendrás a mi oficina en treinta minutos a más tardar, ¿entendiste?

—Sí señora...— respondió el chico —Y gracias...

Teemo entró al cuarto nervioso, pero agradeció a que la yordle no hubiera hecho preguntas sobre aquella caja.

En el cuarto sólo estaban él y su compañero Ian, quien sólo veía un poco preocupado a su amigo, aunque se relajó luego de unos segundos.

—He de suponer que llegaste a tiempo — dijo Ian al ver je el chico traía consigo aquella caja —¿Tuviste suerte?

—Si... Parece que no estaba molesta conmigo como pensé... — Teemo estaba algo apenado, pero luego se centró en su compañero. —¿De qué hablaban tú y Aylin?

—No creo que deba decirte...— constestó el mayor sin apartar su vista de Teemo —Pero... Lo sabrás más tarde.

Los yordles no dijeron nada más, si no que se concentraron en diferentes cosas. Por un lado, Teemo quería abrir aquel regalo, pero se contuvo, primero quería estar sólo.

Ian, a diferencia de su compañero, se veía un poco más relajado, lo que le preocupaba era lo que recién le había dicho la yordle de hace unos minutos... Temía que su compañero se lo tomara mal...

—Supongo que es de tu amiga...— comentó el yordle gris mientras señalaba la caja y se acercaba a su compañero —¿Me lo mostrarás?

—No lo sé— respondió Teemo, alejando la caja del mayor —Pero... Ya quiero ver que hay— dijo para sí el chico.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?— preguntó confundido Ian.

—Me lo pensaré... Esa es mi respuesta.

—Bueno, creo que prefieres abrirlo estando solo, supongo que es muy importante para ti y... No me gustaría molestarte— dijo el mayor mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta, ya que sabía que era mejor dejarlo así —Me saludas a Tristana—. Finalizó y salió de la habitación.

Lo primero que hizo el yordle fue observar mejor aquella caja y la nota, la cual comenzó a leer.

 _"Para mi amigo Teemo:_

 _Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero no tuve opción. Si lees esto solo significa que aceptaste mi regalo y eso me hace feliz._

 _Realmente me cuesta expresarme, pero iré al punto:_

 _Hace un tiempo me habías preguntado que era eso que te hacía diferente. Ahora creo que es mejor que te diga la verdad._

 _Cuando te vi por primera vez, creí que eras de esos chicos que no querían saber nada de los demás, que no le importaba lo que hicieran, que simplemente quería estar solos. Pero cuando te conocí descubrí que no era así. Eres un chico muy especial. Sólo que necesitan conocerte para entenderlo._

 _Para mí fuiste el primer chico que me transmitió seguridad y confianza, fuiste el único chico que realmente me importó. Eres mis amigo, desde que te conocí, supe que serías un chico genial y que yo quería estar contigo para ver tus logros, sobre todo, para apoyarte y darte esa alegría que necesitas. De verdad disfruté del tiempo que pasamos juntos, eres muy divertido cuando te lo propones he interesante, fuiste el primer chico que no quiso ser mi amigo por mis padres o mi familia, y eso lo agradezco. Aunque básicamente yo te encontré a ti._

 _A pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar, quiero que seas feliz, que sonrías, y que veas que estás destinado a ser una gran persona, no importa lo que los demás piensen de ti. Sigue tus sueños, sé un gran yordle, no te rindas aunque todo parezca estar en la ruina._

 _Eres un chico muy misterioso, hay mucho que todavía desconozco y quisiera descubrir, pero te prometo que cuando regrese, volverán esos lindos días de alegría, esos momentos de diversión y espero ver en ti una sonrisa. Porque, aunque no lo creas, tienes una sonrisa muy bonita._

 _Eres un yordle que puede lograr lo que se propone, sólo tienes que intentarlo. No estás sólo, no lo olvides._

 _Siempre habrá alguien contigo."_

El yordle por un momento mostró una sonrisa alegre. Esas palabras, aunque fueran simples, lo habían animado mucho.

—Tú también eres especial Tristana. Sobre todo para mí— se dijo mientras poco a poco abrió el regalo, revelando su contenido. No pudo evitar soltar unas diminutas lágrimas. Esa chica, incluso cuando no estaba, siempre lo sorprendía. Dentro estaba un catalejos, era simple, pero él lo reconoció enseguida. También estaba acompañada de una pequeña nota: ¿Es el que querías?

"Esperaré el día que regreses. Será cuando por fin pueda decírtelo todo"— pensó mientras tomaba aquel objeto. Era un poco grande para él, pero cuando creciera seguro que sería más que perfecto.

...

Teemo se encontraba en la oficina de Aylin, estaba nervioso, después de todo era la primera vez que lo había llamado y no creía que fuera nada bueno. Dentro de aquella habitación había un escritorio, un par de sillas y estanterías, además de algún y que otro adorno como un florero.

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas oscuras por lo que no había mucha iluminación. Aún así, veía con claridad, la yordle estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, observando con atención varios papeles y de vez en cuando tomaba una pluma, la remojaba en tinta y escribía algo sobre ellos.

Era extraña la situación, pero mantuvo la mirada sobre Aylin, esperando a que ella por fin rompiera el silencio, pero no fue así. Aún nervioso, decidió hablar por fin.

—Se-Señortia Aylin... ¿Para qué me llamaba?— el chico observó a la yordle mayor, que aún seguía en la misma postura.

La mujer no apartó su vista de aquellos papeles, ni si quiera se molestó en contestar la pregunta, estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo que decidió esperar un poco más antes de responderle a su acompañante.

Teemo la observó durante unos segundos, esperando a que ella hablara, y al darse cuenta de que no sería así, bajó la mirada. Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala, dejando al chico más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Aquella mujer siempre le transmitía temor, era algo que nunca había logrado comprender. En esos momentos, deseaba más que nunca estar en su habitación, no importaba si se quedara sólo y aburrido, con tal de no estar ahí estaba satisfecho. Pero esa no era la realidad.

En el centro de aquel lugar, el chico se mantuvo quieto, sin querer romper el silencio, quería relajarse, pero le parecía imposible. Luego de esperar una eternidad, estaba preparado para hablar nuevamente, más sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

—Teemo, te he llamado por un tema muy importante— inició la yordle una vez que terminó. —Van a adoptarte— dijo por fin y observó la reacción del chico. Este estaba sorprendido, pero fingía indiferencia y seguía escuchando atentamente.

—Los Woodbel son una pareja de yordles que al no poder concebir un hijo propio, decidieron adoptarte a ti- continuó Aylin, mirando al pequeño yordle.

—¿Por qué a mí?— preguntó confundido, sin comprender porqué de todos los demás yordles habían optado por él, siendo muy distante y callado. Él no estaba seguro de quienes eran los Woodbel, no conocía los nombres de los yordles que de vez en cuando venían al orfanato, y mucho menos recordaba apellidos.

Aylin lo observaba de pies a cabeza al chico, pero se guardó sus comentarios. No era un chico común, de eso no tenía duda, pero sabía que no habían elegido mal. Igual, ¿quien era ella para criticar las decisiones de los demás? Sin perder más tiempo, continuó con su charla.

—Puede que vieran algo en ti...— dijo Aylin más para sí que para Teemo. Él yordle sólo la observó con curiosidad. —Supongo que ya sabes qué hacer, ¿no?, en un par de días vendrán por ti, así que tienes tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos, y claro, preparar tu equipaje, nosotras te ayudaremos —. Terminado de hablar, su atención volvió a aquellos documentos.

El chico se despidió de la yordle antes de salir, y una vez fuera, corrió a su habitación, demasiado confundido...

 ** _Un poco corto tal vez, pero creo que hasta aquí está bien._**

 ** _Lo siento muchísimo por tardarme tanto, y esta vez no vengo con excusas, quienes me conocen sabrán ya un poco por lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses. Pero traigo buenas noticias, podré actualizar más seguidos ya tengo la motivación suficiente, al menos eso creo_**

 ** _Aunque otra cosa es la inspiración, en fin, trataré de actualizar al menos una vez al mes :'3_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y perdón si está algo raro._**

 ** _Por cierto, si hay algún error ortográfico o de redacción, no duden en señalarlo, lo corregiré enseguida :)_**

 **(Dije que no habría excusas, pero debo admitir que ya no me gusta tanto Teemo como antes, solo me arrepiento de la skin que le tengo, podría haber escogido otra como la de Veigar Jefe Final :'v)**


End file.
